


I Won't, I Promise.

by Blue_Mask



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Emotional Roller Coaster, Gay, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Mask/pseuds/Blue_Mask
Summary: Louis is a judge on the XFactor and Harry --his ex-bandmate and ex-boyfriend-- performs Girl Crush in hopes of getting him back.





	I Won't, I Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot inspired by one of the clips on the "Larry crack" video no.11.

The dreaded day had arrived far too quickly. The live shows on the XFactor had already begun two weeks prior and the results for the third week were almost final. Twelve contestants left and two had to go that same evening. That however wasn't what Louis was dreading, rather it was the curly haired, emerald eyed man, Harry, Louis' ex-bandmate and ex-boyfriend, who he would have to indirectly confront that night. Indeed, Harry was to perform as a guest  and granted, he didn't have to talk to him but he still had to sit there for a solid 5 minutes watching the love of his life-whom he had so stupidly let go of-singing with his angelic voice in front of a crowd of fans who still thought they were together. Louis knew he wouldn't be able to make it through the night for he still had feelings towards Harry. But his pride wouldn't let him admit it. He just bottled those feelings up begging that fate wouldn't bring him to a breaking point. Those feelings had been gnawing at him for the past two years. Telling him to call Harry. To tell him he was sorry too but he never did. His mind was keeping him from giving in to his heart. Now fate had been a bitch and it had come to a point where confrontation was inevitable. Five minutes until showtime and Louis was far from ready. He was prancing around nervously in the backstage breathing heavily through his mouth. No one seemed to notice except for Nile who gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, not really knowing why he was so nervous. Simon had been giving him shit and warnings the whole week long but that didn't stop Louis from feeling this way. He had tried to push aside the thought until that morning but it hadn't worked that well.  
Suddenly a guy was shouting "Thirty seconds 'till showtime" and Dermot made his way to the middle of the stage until the intro finished and his voice was heard introducing the show. Soon the judges were called on stage and Louis paled. He tried stalling as much as possible, putting himself last in the row of judges but finally he made his way on stage fidgeting with his hands by his side, curling into his long black t-shirt and into the pockets of his gray trousers. He looked down as he entered the stage before looking back up at the crowd and perhaps some understood there was something wrong but they'd never know the thoughts running through his head.  
He sit down on the third chair and straightens his shirt nervously before looking up at Dermot who was explaining that due to the malfunctioning audio the night before they would be showing all 12 performances again.  
They went through the first six and after a commercial break they went through the other half of the performances before reopening the votes and another commercial break. Louis' nerves had reached the stars by then and every minute was one minute closer to seeing Harry.  
_"My beautiful Harry. No. He's not mine, nor will he ever be mine again."_ he thought and scolded himself for thinking that. And it hurt. It hurt knowing that he let the love of his life go because he was too weak, because he wasn't strong enough, because he was breaking and that was the only way he thought he could get relief but that was not the case. In the contrary, he was miserable, aching. He didn't know what to do without Harry but he was sick and tired of having to hide something. He could never get any peace like that. It was getting too much. He was sick of having to pretend to be someone he's not. He _knew_ nothing was going to change even if he did that but maybe he wouldn't have to feel guilty for hurting Harry every single darn time they made him do those stunts. Maybe he wouldn't break himself while breaking him anymore. Maybe _Harry_ wouldn't break him while breaking himself anymore. He was dead wrong. Turns out that feelings don't fluctuate away once a relationship ends. He had only managed to make it worse. He messed everything up and there was no way of going back. In the meantime Harry had already moved on.  
He willed back tears as everyone was getting ready for after the commercial break.  
Harry would be the last one to perform that night.  
During the commercial break a microphone and a guitar were set up for James Arthur's performance and as soon as the sponsor's message started rolling he walked onto the stage and grabbed his guitar. As soon as Dermot had presented him, the notes to "Empty Space" started playing. He started singing and, although Louis wasn't too fond of him as a person, he couldn't deny his talent as a musician.  
At the end of his performance Dermot asked him a few questions and then it cut to commercial break before Harty's performance and that's when Louis officially stopped breathing. When his heart stopped beating. Soon Harry was going to step on that stage and he was going to sing with that angelic voice of his and leave everyone in a trance as he always does.  
That's when I saw him stepping foot onto the stage dressed in a pink suit with a white dress shirt underneath, his guitar in hand. The blue eyed boy willed an emotionless expression on my face. All he wanted to do in that moment was run to the stage and engulf the curly lad in a tight hug. Louis hadn't seen him since he had left almost two years before that.  
Harry was raking his eyes over the audience, no doubt avoiding Louis incessant gaze as he positioned himself on stage in front of the microphone. Finally he looked at Louis and the blue eyed boy looked down not meeting his eyes although he could feel green eyes staring at him.  
Soon the show was back on air and Harry started strumming on his guitar the notes to an unfamiliar song all along gazing at Louis. Cheers erupted around them but it quickly quieted down. And then his voice filled the air. His beautiful deep husky voice. It started off softly, slow, with this sad tone to it. 

_I got a girl crush_

_Hate to admit it but_

_I got a heart rush_

Louis didn't know how much he had missed the green eyes boy's voice before then when he was hearing it after all that time. During those two years Ihe hadn't watched or listened to anything related to Harry because it would remind him of how hopelessly in love he was.

_Want everything she has_

_That smile and that midnight laugh_

_"Oh Harry, no one compares to you."_ he wanted to tell him. He still hadn't looked up, eyes locked on his trainers.

_I want her long blonde hair_

_I want her magic touch_

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then_

_You'd want me just as much_

_Oh Harry, you're the one I want. No one else._

_I got a girl crush_

He looked up at the curly boy and he looked down at Louis. Faded green met a sad blue. Louis could make out tears prickling Harry's eyes as his own tears threatened to rain down on his cheeks.

_I got a girl crush_

And somehow that powerful note still held so much sorrow. His face scrunched up to sing that part and when he opened his eyes again to look at Louis the tears had already fallen and left a wet trail on his cheeks.

_I don't get no sleep_

_I don't get no peace_

And Louis wanted to tell him it was alright to feel that way because he felt the same. In that moment he couldn't hold it in anymore and he started crying. The tears spilling uncontrollably from my eyes.

_I want to taste her lips_

_Yeah, 'cause they taste like you_

There was a little instrumental break before the last few lines and it was spent with Louis and Harry looking at each other through blurry, tear-filled, bloodshot, puffy red eyes with tears streaming down both of their faces. Louis felt physically sick. Like he was going to throw up.

_I got a girl crush_

_Hate to admit it but_

_I got a heart rush_

_It ain't slowing down_

The last few lines were soft but filled with hurt, a tiny piece of hope seeping through and that's what made him do it. It's what made Louis stand up so suddenly and run backstage. He _had_ to talk to Harry even if he wasn't willing to talk to Louis. As soon as he reached backstage a team of staff rushed towards him and he threw up right then and there not being able to hold it in anymore. That's how bad it was. How much Harry affected his feelings. The tears continued spilling uncontrollably down his cheeks as one member of staff handed him a water bottle and another cleaning up the mess on the floor with a disgusted expression.  
The show started playing the contest footage as if nothing had happened.  
He rubbed his eyes and reopened them to see _him_ standing in front of Louis staring him up and down with a sad and longing look on his face. They finally locked eyes and as soon as they were alone in that mess of people they fell into each other's tight embrace none of the two wanting to let go. The boys were both just sobbing and spilling tears onto each other not really caring about people seeing and ruined clothes. Those were happy tears, mixed with "I missed you" tears. They were finally together again.

"Don't let me go!" the curly-haired boy whispered into Louis' neck in a shaky tone.

"I won't." Louis promised him and that was final.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until a member of staff came to pull them apart to tell them that Louis had to get back on stage with the contestants for the results. Louis hesitantly pulled away from Harry's embrace, tears staining his rosy cheeks. Harry reached out and brushed the off with his thumb. Louis gave him a peck on the cheek still holding his other hand from before and whispered in his ear that he'd see him later before he made his way towards the contestants. Louis blew him a kiss before going to step on stage and he didn't care that his eyes were red and puffy. He didn't care that he still had fresh tear stains on his cheeks. He was just happy that he had Harry back and this time he wouldn't let go of him.

**The End**


End file.
